But I'm Not A Spy
by Rianhezz
Summary: Brittany and Santana find themselves on opposite sides of a battle to save the world. Santana knows what's right and can't let her feelings for Brittany get in the way. Will Brittany do what's right and join Santana and S.H.I.E.L.D. or will Santana have to put an end to Brittany in order to be a hero. Brittana and some Marvel. I own nothing.


"I really do love our lunch dates, Uncle Nick. I'm glad we've kept them up after all these years."

"Well sweetheart, sometimes you need things to stay the same if you're going to keep from going insane in this crazy world."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

Santana Lopez was a strong believer in finding the good in all the bad, even though sometimes she knew there was nothing to find. Her and her uncle hadn't always been so close, it only happened after he got custody of her when her parents died unexpectedly. The story everyone fed her was that they'd been in a horrible car accident, but she always assumed there was more to it. She didn't have a particularly normal childhood and she knew it was because of her parents' job. They were always moving around because their jobs had new positions for them. They worked unpredictable hours and always made sure she had a friend of their's around when they were gone. So instead of having Sally the sitter, she had Clint.

On the night they died, she was twelve, Clint came in while she was watching TV and told her they had to leave right away. She always remembers how the only thing she was worried about at the time was that she was missing part of her favorite show. Clint grabbed her by the arm and rushed her through the house, grabbing a couple of bags on the way out. She remembers hearing voices and a few thuds coming from the front door but she hadn't really paid much mind to it at the time.

"Kid, I want you to know that you mean a lot to me." Clint said to her once they were outside the house. A black SUV pulled up and her Uncle, Nick, hopped out of it.

He and Clint whispered things to each other as a few other people got out of the car and collected all of the bags Clint had brought from the house.

"Nick, trust me, this kind of thing takes some getting used to."

"She's my niece Clint, I think I can handle it." He said with a glare before turning to Santana, "Hi sweetheart, long time so see." he smiled.

"Hi Uncle Nick," Santana smiled brightly and gave her uncle a hug. She then turned to Clint, confused she asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I am," he answered as he dropped down to one knee in front of the small girl. The look in his eye worried her. Clint always had a soft look on his face, like he was so glad to be getting away from his day-to-day life when he was with Santana, but this look was different. The look he wore on his face that night made her believe he had been through something exactly like what was happening mixed with complete uncertainty. "But I'll be back." He kissed her forehead, shook Nick's hand who returned it as well as a 'good luck', and then he turned to run into the house. She started crying as the truck drove away from the only person, other than her parents, she had any real connection to.

That was the last time she saw him.

Santana started out asking every other day when Clint would return, but after receiving too many 'soon sweetheart's, she just figured it was better to keep hope that he would soon return instead of focusing one what she thought really may have happened.

But that was years ago. She's twenty-eight now and regardless of all the things she's loved and lost, she has had a pretty decent life. During high school was probably the most normal time of her life. Whatever Uncle Nick did, it was something with computers, it was more stable than her parents job. She stayed at the same school throughout those four years and was a cheerleader, popular and also in the glee club. In that club, she met some friends that she knew she would have for the rest of her life; friends that would do anything for her and she'd do anything for them. They were her family, dysfunctional at times, but family all the same. Even now, Santana works at a successful company in the marketing department and is doing very well.

"Santana, did you hear me?" Nick questioned as he watched his niece think hard. It was something she did often and he had come to learn to give her a minute to collect her thoughts. Most of the time the girl was blunt and said exactly what she felt, a trait she picked up from his brother no doubt, but at times like these when she was quiet like her mother, he knew it was best not to totally distract.

"Huh? Sorry, yeah," Santana shook her head and refocused on what she was doing, "what's up?"

Nick chuckled and repeated his question, "I said, are you ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, I'm-"

"Director Fury!"

Santana was cut off by a tall brunette woman dressed in an all black spy suit thing. She had cuts and scrapes all over her and was breathing heavy like she'd just ran a marathon. It wasn't anywhere near Halloween, was it?

"Agent Hill? What are you doing here?" Nick looked worried, "I was under the impression there was, uh, nothing to look into this weekend." He paid the waiter that approached in cash, throwing a quick keep the change over his shoulder as he rose from his seat to put his jacket on.

"I'm sorry Nick, but we need to get you out of here right now." He had never seen Maria look so frantic, "I think it'd would be in our best interest if we brought Santana too."

Santana looked confused, "Bring me where? What's going on?" She suddenly felt very anxious and memories of the night he parents died and Clint left came rushing back to her.

No sooner than the words left her mouth, their waiter from before cam running after them, calling Nick's name.

"Sir, you forgot something," the young man said. He brought his hand from behind his back to reveal a knife, and not a knife from the kitchen. He thrust toward Nick but was blocked by the older man. Nick grabbed the waiter's wrist and spun him around, twisting his arm and making him drop the knife. The waiter yelped in pain when Nick kicked him behind the knee then dropped an elbow to his neck, causing him to sprawl out on the ground on pain.

Santana was stunned. How bad ass of her uncle, beating the crap out of some mugger like that.

"Watch out!" Agent Hill screamed. Santana turned in just enough time to see another waiter coming at her. Hill jumped in front of the younger girl and blocked to oncoming blow the man was about to deliver. She blocked a few more punches before getting a few in herself. Santana had only seen this kind of combat in movies. The way they were fighting shocked her into stillness. Watching that fight, she hadn't realized Uncle Nick was fending off another waiter until he screamed her name.

"Santana!" she spun around and came face to face with piercing blue eyes. A blonde woman, about her age, was standing in front of her with her own version of a spy suit. She didn't have a friendly look on her face, and judging by the way Agent Hill and Uncle Nick were trying to get away from their previous engagements, made Santana think this girl was probably someone she should be scared of.

The woman stared at her for a long moment, her hard gaze faltering, "Are you sure we need her?" she said to someone, Santana wasn't sure who and didn't hear anyone respond before the blonde kept talking, "I don't know... she seems sort of, useless."

Santana wanted to look offended but thought twice about it. She would be useless if this woman decided to start busting out the same moves as the waiters. She took karate right after Uncle Nick became her guardian, but she doubts that would be helpful against people of this skill level.

"Right," the blonde continued talking to nobody visible. Her hardened look return to her face as she said sternly to Santana, "You're coming with me."

Santana stood in her place and slightly shook her head no. The blonde gave her an evil smirk and chuckled, "It's not like you really have a choice." The woman grabbed Santana's upper arm and yanked her hard in the opposite direction of Nick and Agent Hill, who all of a sudden didn't seem too worried about her. Her heart sank and she tried to wiggle her way out of the strong woman's grip to no avail.

When it seemed that all hope was lost and there was no way she wouldn't be taken away by the blonde, her captor received a swift kick to the chest, forcing her to release Santana. Even though she was taken off guard by the kick, she still managed to recover in enough time to land on her hands, do a back flip and land on her feet, ready to fight. But instead of meeting who she was about to face off, the blonde was hit again quickly. Repeated punches were thrown her way until she backed into the taser being held by Nick. Apparently, considering the waiters were both knocked unconscious behind them, he and Agent Hill handled their guys.

Santana sort of felt bad for her almost kidnapper. The way she laid there with blood running down her chin kind of jerked on Santana's heart strings a bit.

"Natasha, thank you." Nick said to the red head that Santana just realized was her savior.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Santana said sincerely.

Natasha looked at her a gave her a seductive smirk, "No problem, cutie."

Santana blushed at the words and cleared her throat, "So... what's going on?" She questioned irritatedly, turning her gaze to her uncle and his friend, remembering that she found herself in an action flick not five minutes before.

"Yes, what the _hell is_ going on?" Nick shot a glare to his two agents. "Hill, you better have a damn good reason for coming at me in the middle of the day, in public and in the presence of my niece. Putting her at risk like that, are you crazy?" He asked angrily.

"Alexander Pierce has returned, sir."

Now, Santana had no clue who the hell Alexander Pierce was, but if the looks on the others' faces was any indication, he was the reason for this random attack, and not somebody to be fucked with.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Let me know what you think of this idea.**

**Thank you,**

**Rian (:**


End file.
